


Case En Pointe

by Eligrl77



Category: Marrissey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligrl77/pseuds/Eligrl77
Summary: Johnny has left The Smiths to pursue an old passion: ballet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikkii Smiths](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikkii+Smiths).



October 1987  
Maysak Valentinovich and Marina Tarasovna, the heads of The English National Ballet sat quietly watching the dancers. Maysak’s consistent smoke from his cigarette wrapped a halo around his head. Both were watching intensely the practices for the Nutcracker. The time passed on too quickly and it was time for the dancers to head home. As the dancers were packing away their things, Maysak seemed too happy to Marina. She was use to him being grouchy, yelling at the dancers even for the littlest thing. She couldn’t help but point out such observation.   
“You seem too happy Maysak. You are hiding something from me.”   
“Perhaps I am?”   
“You never act like this. Even through that time when you were in love with that other girl from last season.”   
“Bah! What I have found is much better than that.”   
“Oh really and what could that be?”   
“I have discovered a dancer in all places Manchester.”   
“Manchester? What good comes from there? It is a depressing and rude place. Reminds me too much of Russia.”   
“Yes it is quite depressing but not the man who I have found. I am not in love with him Marina. I am not that silly. He is a diamond in the rough.”   
“You never take anyone under your wing.”   
“He has been practicing with me. I didn’t find him. In fact he found me. He is still too shy to audition for the company yet. He will in January. I will make sure of that.”   
“What is this wonder boy’s name?”   
“Johnny Martin Marr.”   
“So how did you two meet if I may ask?” as Marina sipped her hot tea.   
“I was checking my mail a few months ago and happened to receive a letter from him. He watched one of our BBC productions on television. He was quite impressed and he told me he danced when he was younger. He gave it up to join a rock band. He told me he had left it and wanted to come back to dance. We telephoned and arranged to meet at my home studio. He was quite rough for someone who hasn’t danced in sometime. However I was still impressed with his movement and expression. He still has the fire in him Marina.”   
“I just find it so odd you would be so generous.”   
“Well it is never too late to change is it?”   
“I guess not. I guess I just hope he will be worth it.” 

 

 

January 1988   
Johnny sat in the waiting room with many other dancers in a white shirt and black tights. Most were whispering around him, giggling, knowing who he was. Some grimaced at him, feeling he wasn’t worth breathing the same air as them. The scene made him uncomfortable as he was trying to focus warming up. It took a few minutes for someone to sit by him as he was stretching.   
“I’m Lesley, is this your first time here?”   
“Yes it is. I’m Johnny.”   
“This is my third time auditioning. Don’t be too nervous out there. Mrs. Tarasovna is a little intimidating but she is very nice. Just be yourself.”   
“Ah, thanks. Good luck to you Lesley.”   
“Same to you as well Johnny,” Lesley smiled as she rejoined her friends as the auditions began. Johnny did his best to pay as much attention to the instructor as possible. He needed very little if any correction. While some of the other dancers struggled to pick up the movements, he did with ease and with confidence. Maysak couldn’t help but smile after the last few months of training him for this day. The other judges seemed to be in silent agreement with him. Johnny would be asked to join the English National Ballet. The question would be if he was up for it. 

 

April 1988  
Morrissey clutched the tickets in his nervous hands taking a night off from recording his first solo album. Why should he be so anxious? He wasn’t the one performing. He wasn’t use to black tie galas. Nor was he use to the amount of people. Not a soul would recognize him here. He was quickly led to his box seat with his program in hand. The words etched across it: Orpheus. Johnny’s name was nowhere to be found in it. He figured that much since he wouldn’t want to be recognized. He was under the name Morgan Holmes as the one playing The Dark Angel.   
As the lights turned down, Morrissey was mesmerized from the first moment of the first act to the last of the second act. Morrissey had never seen Johnny so free and happy. Morrissey had known he appreciated dance, but Morrissey’s imagination could never foresee this. Johnny always went through great pains to cover his body. He was always known for his excessive amount of layers onstage. However his dancing freed him of that. Morrissey could count on one hand the amount of times he saw Johnny shirtless. His lack of clothes sent a flood of emotions through Morrissey he hadn’t felt before. He was happy to have the box to himself. He would be mortified for anyone to see the expressions he was making watching his former friend. He was so proud.   
Morrissey had only promised himself to see only one of his shows. He ended up going to ten different shows before coming to his senses. There was something breathtaking watching Johnny dance. Watching him take deep breaths, focus on what was around him, and fly into the air like an angel. The way he would look at Lesley as they danced. It tore him up inside wishing Johnny could feel the same happiness he felt with him again. He was incredibly turned on and defeated. He never told Johnny he was at any of the shows. 

December 1988  
Another black tie gala Morrissey shuffled through to see Johnny as the Prince. This time more people knew about Johnny’s dancing. The opening night’s audience was half filled with older folks and full of well dressed Smiths fans. It was a hilarious contrast as he took his seat overlooking the stage. If he thought Orpheus was harder to watch, the Nutcracker would be the ultimate test. Johnny played the role of the Prince with such care and dedication. Morrissey was almost bought to tears watching his dance with the sugarplum fairy. He felt so silly sitting there getting emotional, but he couldn’t help it. He loved this man and he missed him horribly. His eyes couldn’t bear to leave him. The applause for him at curtain call was more of a loud roar than anything. Flowers from every direction were thrown onto the stage. Morrissey knew he couldn’t avoid him any longer.   
Johnny was drinking champagne in his dressing room and talking his dance partner Lesley. One of the attendants came to him with a handwritten message. Johnny excused himself to read it. His eyes widened with confusion. He told him to bring the person backstage. Lesley had a party with her parents she had to attend. She would rather stay with him than go to it. Johnny however insisted, so she kissed his cheek and left.   
Johnny found a cigarette to smoke when Morrissey knocked on his door. Both were afraid to see the other. Johnny slowly opened the door to see a distraught teary eyed Morrissey. Johnny quickly bought him into his room and shut the door. He didn’t want anyone to know he was there. 

“Why are you here Moz?”   
“I wanted to see you.”   
“I’m surprised you’d come see me.”   
“How couldn’t I? You were… were…”   
“Boring?”   
“God no Johnny you were… just wonderful.”   
“My feet hurt like hell. I am going to dip them in ice water for the next month.”   
“I never thought you could dance like that.”   
“Neither did I till I was in training. Our director is amazing.”   
“Johnny I…”   
“What?”   
“I realized something watching you.”   
“Oh?” he replied in a cheeky manner.   
“There is no one on this earth I love more than you. I wish you didn’t leave the band but I think this is what makes you happier.”   
“Oh Moz come here misery guts,” Johnny tried to joke as he held his blubbering friend. “I just wanted to do something different. I didn’t mean to hurt you Moz.”   
“I wish you’d reconsider.”   
“Perhaps I will someday. I can’t always dance like this.”   
There was a moment of shared silence between them. Morrissey just couldn’t take his hands or his eyes off of him. He couldn’t take it anymore and leaned into Johnny for a kiss. He didn’t care how Johnny would feel. All he wanted was that moment. Surprisingly Johnny kissed back with as much enthusiasm. Both moaned into the kiss as Morrissey rubbed his back. Johnny pulled away quickly.   
“Oh Moz we can’t do that here.”   
“Why can’t we Johnny?”   
“This is a very expensive ballet costume,” he chuckled.   
“Right,” Morrissey understood.   
“I’ll meet you by the door,” Johnny smirked as he bid farewell to him. He never did come back.


End file.
